olympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gaelen S.
Hi i am still helping here it's just that i have been very busy if you are wondering where i have been the past few days, and thought i was not helping, anyway thank you for the rollback rights i will do my best to earn the Admin job! - User: Rule 1 Block Please Can you block User: 204.169.28.254 http://olympic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/204.169.28.254 as he is spamming Olympic Games? So you mean like olympic sports, and olympic games? Also how do i sign my name right? - User: Rule 1 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Hi :) thanks for giving me admin status. I will probably get back to making new pages soon. i've just been a little busy as of late ^^: Anyway thanks again! -DarkFlare Requesting Admin Rights Hi! I am a Wikia helper and have been working on a new wiki for the 2012 Games (http://2012olympics.wikia.com/). I think you have done a great job with the Olympics wiki and I am interested in helping contribute as an admin. I look forward to helping you continue to build out your wiki! Steph.Palmer 01:20, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Gaelen, thanks for hooking me up! I look forward to working with you! Steph.Palmer 06:34, December 17, 2010 (UTC) 2012 Olympics Gaelen, I made a number of edits to the main page. I hope you like them and are okay with the direction I went in. It would be great to have a more detailed discussion around the best method of navigation for handling future Olympics. Not sure if it makes sense to merge the two wikis, or just to keep the Olympics Wiki as the primary, and if any specific Games require a new wiki, they can be linked to as appropriate. At this time, my opinion is the latter. I know you are busy, but when you get a minute, it would be great to hear your thoughts! Thanks! Steph.Palmer 01:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Hey thanks for your thoughtful feedback. You make a great point about keeping things in one central location. A poll makes a lot of sense. I'll add that to my list! : : Gaelen, while I did not post an official poll, the overwhelming feedback from conversations with those associated with the 2012 Olympics wiki and Wikia staff is to merge the two wikis. I am hoping to get some help from staff to make this process easier. When you have time, I hope you continue to provide help and direction to grow this wiki into something we both know it can be! : :Yikes, well Plan A of the auto migration didn't work. So, bear with me while I work on some manual merging. No easy task so try not to panic yet!Steph.Palmer 20:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC)